This is who I am See the real me
by Luna Aelf Writer
Summary: DH... Harry embraces his Slytherin side and grows closer to Draco. War against Voldemort is stirring and there is conflict everywhere..slash and ongoing fic! MOVING 9 28 05
1. End of Summer Thoughts

Summary: Since I love it when the good guys go bad, here is the beginning of another Luna Aelf creation. Harry embraces his Slytherin side as the battle for the wizarding world approaches. People will cry and people will hurt, but some friendships will be key to decisions in later conflicts. There will be mass confusion and chaos all around. Amid it, all will there also be some love???  
  
Parings: Draco and Harry!!*sizzle* and of course the usual and painfully obvious couplings.....*cough* 'Mione and Ron *cough* ^_^  
  
Ratings: R... this fic will be exceptionally angsty and dramatic. I am a hopeless romantic so there will be love scenes^^! But alas, I will try to break poor Harry and co with all sorts of evil things running through my head!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them and if I did well _ err... nevermind. No the goddess JKR owns the wonderful world of HP I am just a fan-girl toying with slightly OOC versions. But I will try to keep them as close as I can get to the originals.  
  
A/N: I am currently working on this and How Can I Say... I love you?...so sorry if I take a bit to update at first. I am planning to make this a loooonnngggg fic! So if you want some one-shot action sorry! All reviews are welcome!  
  
***********  
  
"Oh what, may man within him hide though angel on the outward side."  
William Shakespeare  
  
***  
  
This is who I am....... See the real me  
  
***  
  
The summer ended faster than any other had, if that was possible. The Dursleys had even been a little - err- nicer to him. He expected the slight change in behavior might have occurred because he had saved his cousin's arse the year before. Yep, stopping a dementor from sucking out Dudley's soul had its rewards.  
  
If you considered being ignored completely a reward.  
  
Harry was no stranger to being ignored, but it had never been like this. Usually when people played Lets-All-Ignore-Harry, they would still mutter snide remarks at or about him, unfortunately Harry did not think that his relatives would respond if he jumped up and down wearing dress.  
  
He wrote to the members of the Order about twice a week- as he had been instructed, Ron and Hermione as well. It was even more frustrating than the last year. Last year he had dealt with the constant agony of waiting for Voldemort to do something drastic which would alert everyone to his presence.  
  
Now that everyone already knew Voldemort was alive, Harry suffered the agony of waiting for Dumbledore to call upon him into battle for the wizarding world.  
  
After all, he was just the tool. He was the weapon against the Dark Lord. He knew it - everyone else bloody knew it.  
  
The-Boy-Who-Lived was the friggin Slave-Of-The-Light-Side.  
  
He would be used when the Order felt he was ready. Like a good little slave, he would be used.  
  
Such a pity if he died, a poor martyr for the Light.  
  
But if he failed it would be Harry Potter, weak and the curse of all wizards, He-Who-Died or even better He-Who-Led-To-The-Defeat-Of-The-Light.  
  
Harry felt chained to this fate, this destiny that never let him live in peace. He had to act the part of the "Golden Boy." He had to save everyone.  
  
Harry stood in front of the bathroom mirror and gazed with some surprise at his appearance. He had changed dramatically. Or rather, he had just now noticed how much he had matured.  
  
Harry was a bit taller now, though not nearly as tall as Ron was. His body was toned and he had muscle carved curves thanks to years of Quiddich practice. His skin was a healthy white that contrasted nicely with his always-unruly black hair. His eyes were bright and sparkling green and noticeable even from behind his glasses.  
  
And of course, there was his scar.  
  
Harry hated and loved his scar.  
  
It was a part of him that he always wanted to keep, a sort of reminder of how much his parents had loved him, how they had died protecting him.  
  
Yet, he loathed the fact that everyone knew him by it. People he had never met judged him strait away because of the scar. And whether he was adored or hated depended on the person view on the war.  
  
Harry sighed. Now it was time to go to the Weasleys.  
  
He sighed again; they had invited him to go to Grimmauld Place, but he could not- not after Sirius death.  
  
Harry felt all to familiar feelings rush through him. Overwhelming grief and fury. Fury that had increased just as the guilty sorrow had taunted him. There was a stinging in his eyes.  
  
NO! I will NOT start that!  
  
I will NOT cry.  
  
I am not weak.  
  
I am strong.  
  
I am- soo going to be late!  
  
Harry rushed back into his untidy room and finished sweeping his things into his trunk. Just like last year, numerous Order members would flank Harry during his escape from the muggle world.  
  
He had not actually seen anyone since the last day of school, and was a little surprised that he did not really care.  
  
Dumbledore had stashed him away with his filthy muggle "family" and Harry silently seethed with the injustice of it all. Just like Sirius, he though with a sharp tug of pain that was hastily pushed aside.  
  
Harry's green eyes looked impatiently out at the silent moon hanging in the sky as a nagging reminder of the late hour.  
  
Where were they?  
  
Harry's mind wandered aimlessly. His scar had not really been bothering him, though the constant buzz let him know that Voldemort was still active. And surprisingly enough, Harry had not had any important or informative dreams.  
  
Well, not dreams that others would call important.  
  
After all, he had always dreamed of the murder of his parents and now his godfather. Not to mention the death of Cedric and the horror of being possessed by a raving lunatic, the same bastard who had killed his parents.  
  
Strange how everyone had died because of him. The Hero. His parents to protect him, Sirius because of his foolishness at being so easily manipulated and Cedric had only taken hold of the cup because he had persuaded the Hufflepuff boy to do so.  
  
Ah well, he was the weapon. Kill or be killed was the new rule to live by.  
  
But- but he did not think that he would keep up his Golden act any longer.  
  
Not that breaking school rules practically ever day was "golden." It was just that Harry was tired of playing the martyr, the naive little savior.  
  
He was proud of the good-boy facade it had fooled everyone. Even Dumbledore had been convinced that he was just content to be Harry-The-Savior. The old man's eyes showed too much.  
  
It would actually be fun watching their faces as he mocked them in their time of distress. Watch as they slowly began to feel some of the pain he felt- some of the disillusionment.  
  
Harry was not going to turn evil or anything. He just wanted to do the things that he had secretly wanted to do, to feel. Dumbledore's Golden Boy felt like rebelling, felt like letting his Slytherin side shine a bit more brightly.  
  
That was something that Harry had admitted to no one. The fact that he had accepted the Slytherin inside of him. At first Harry had been disgusted at the thought of sharing similar traits with Voldemort. But he had realized that his parents gave their lives to protect him, and Voldemort giving Harry some of his power was just fate.  
  
Besides what he could not change, he might as well enjoy.  
  
Maybe Malfoy would reconsider having Harry as a friend.  
  
Ok, maybe more of a new partner in crime.  
  
Malfoy....  
  
Harry smiled and his eyes glinted with malicious pleasure.  
  
He did not really hate the Slytherin though everyone thought so. The proud "Prince of Darkness" as many called him, was someone Harry looked forward to greeting this year.  
  
The intense sparring- the war that had existed between Harry and Malfoy was something that he had always reveled in. Something that had been constant, something that had helped keep him sane when he needed to vent his emotions.  
  
In fact, Harry valued Malfoy's hatred more than any friendship he had. In truth, Malfoy had always hated him and had never wavered.  
  
Harry smirked in disgust.  
  
Ron and Hermione had doubted him before, even if they had come back to him in full force. They- like the headmaster- had kept their feelings from him, had excluded him in order to "protect" him.  
  
After all, he was the weapon.  
  
Malfoy had not lied on what he thought; rather he had made that quite clear.  
  
Harry's smirk turned into a wide smile.  
  
Yes, he would have fun this year looking at things from the other side.  
  
The raven-haired boy chuckled softly as the Slytherin in him reared its head in joyous celebration.  
  
~ ~ ~*~ ~ ~  
  
After another mind wandering hour Harry smiled at the opening of the front door and nearly inaudible entrance of his "protectors."  
  
A loud clang made him smirk - Tonks was here. Harry crept out of his room and climbed halfway down the stairs, wand clutched firmly. No need to take foolish risks.  
  
Harry was strongly reminded of the summer before when he saw the four silhouettes standing in front of the front door. They were unaware of his presence in the shadows and Harry listened to their quiet conversation.  
  
"Really Nymph- err- Tonks do try to be more careful."  
  
"Sorry Arthur it was an accident."  
  
"Kingsley could you help me with these blasted brooms?"  
  
"Certainly, Remus maybe you should go and wake Harry."  
  
"Yes, I don't suppose he will be to happy with us."  
  
"What do ya mean Arthur? Harry has always been nice to me. Kingsley - the brooms?"  
  
"Well, Nymph Dumbledore hasn't told him anything that's been going on. I understand why, but Harry won't"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Arthur Dumbledore can't tell Harry anything without seeing him first. I mean what if You-Know-Who is still getting inside of his head?"  
  
"He never did finish the Occulmency lessons did he?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You can't blame the kid. Look at the slimy git of a teacher he had."  
  
"Tonks! Mind your tongue. Come on now we best wake Harry"  
  
Harry, leaning against the wall enveloped in shadows, had listened with interest.  
  
When Lupin stepped upon the fist stair Harry spoke calmly yet coldly.  
  
"You're late."  
  
The response was instant; wands were pointed in his direction and lit. Harry smirked at Tonks shocked gasp. She stammered slightly.  
  
"Harry were you there the whole time?"  
  
He rolled his eyes at that and laughed softly.  
  
"Of course. How could I not with the racket you never fail at producing?"  
  
Tonks blushed and the others snorted in agreement. In the wand light Harry could make out the faces of Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt and of course Tonks.  
  
Lupin amused smile faded and he frowned a little.  
  
"Did you - did you hear everything Harry?"  
  
"Yes Professor, but it wasn't new to me. I had figured out almost everything by myself."  
  
"Oh- well Dumbledore was going to speak to you about it. Ok then, lets go get your things Harry."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement but turned away before he could place his hand on Harry's shoulder in greeting. Harry walked up the stairs and brought out his trunk, then they made their way to the Burrow.  
  
~ ~ ~*~ ~ ~  
  
Harry's last week of summer break was spent in the warm comforts of the Burrow. He knew that the others noticed a slight change in him, but he was careful not to show too much.  
  
Hermione arrived three days before the end of the break and Harry kept his secret even more so. She was one of the only ones who might see the change in him and realize what it meant. But luckily for Harry, Hermione was kept entertained by Ginny and Ron and only asked if he was feeling ok. One mention of his still painful feelings for Sirius was enough to make her shut up though.  
  
When listing the things he needed from Diagon Alley Harry made sure to suck up and ask if Mrs. Weasley would select his clothing in darker colors. Gratefully enough she had done a splendid job, writing off the choice of clothing as a "boy" thing.  
  
He had nearly purred his approval as he unwrapped the parcels. Everything was black, gray or deep emerald. And it all looked expensive. There was silk and cotton abound and Harry smirked while his eyes nearly gleamed in pleasure.  
  
"Looks like someone had fun shopping."  
  
Members of the Order arrived the day that they were to be off, and Harry did not hide his annoyance well.  
  
People kept beaming at him and hugged him non-stop. Finally, after some seething glares from the ruffled boy, an awkward silence hung over the group as they stepped onto the Platform.  
  
After they had shoved their trunks into one of the last compartments and said their goodbyes, Lupin caught Harry's wrist as he turned to climb aboard.  
  
"Harry are you sure you are all right? You have been acting strange lately."  
  
The train whistle blew. Harry turned to leave again, pulling away from the concerned man.  
  
"Harry! What is wrong? Please tell me. Is it- is it about Sirius?"  
  
Lupin put his hand on Harry's shoulder comfortingly but Harry jerked away furious.  
  
"Don't touch me- wolf!"  
  
Harry near-shouted. The other Order members turned to where they stood, and Mrs. Weasley stepped forward. Harry smirked at the look of shock mirrored by the adults. Even Mad-Eye Moody looked put off, both eyes resting on him.  
  
The whistle blew again.  
  
"I don't need your petty concerns, ok? Spare me the tears. I'm not upset about Sirius. The fool is dead. Now as much as I enjoyed your simpering company, my train is leaving."  
  
The hurt in their eyes felt so good. Let them cry let them feel it. Harry laughed coldly, turned and climbed aboard the train. Instantly the train departed.  
  
Harry chuckled darkly as he walked to the compartment, the train leaving behind a very shocked group of Order members.  
  
*******************  
  
Ha! Cliffhanger! I think I did ok, considering it was my first attempt at a HP fic. Should I keep at it??? R/R pwease! 


	2. Alliance on the Hogwarts Express

Summary: Chapter 2 BABY! On the train to Hogwarts Harry begins to try to win Malfoy over... not in THAT way! Well, not yet^^. Anyhow- he starts to show the Slytherin side to his peers. Harry and Ron have a small argument but everyone brushes it off as stress and grief. Malfoy is confused 0_o at Harry's strange behavior.  
  
Parings: Draco and Harry!!*sizzle* and of course the usual and painfully obvious couplings.....*cough* 'Mione and Ron *cough* ^_^  
  
Ratings: R... this fic will be exceptionally angsty and dramatic. I am a hopeless romantic so there will be love scenes^^! But alas, I will try to break poor Harry and co with all sorts of evil things running through my head!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them and if I did well _ err... nevermind. No the goddess JKR owns the wonderful world of HP I am just a fan-girl toying with slightly OOC versions. But I will try to keep them as close as I can get to the originals.  
  
A/N: I am currently working on this and How Can I Say... I love you?...so sorry if I take a bit to update at first. Oh and my computer decided to crash on me -_-. Umm I don't think I did all that well on the 1st chapter... it went kinda fast. I will try to follow up on the different characters reactions- 'member Harry 'sjust trying to find what he's really got worth fightin' for. All reviews are welcome!  
  
*********  
  
"It is good to keep your allies close, but wise to keep your enemies  
closer."  
Ancient Proverb  
  
********  
  
This is who I am....... See the real me  
  
***  
  
~ Number 12 Grimmauld Place; the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters ~  
  
In the basement kitchen at number twelve Grimmauld Place, a large room with roughly hewn stonewalls, seated around a long wooden table in the middle of the room, were the only available members of the secret Order of the Phoenix.  
  
The Order members sat in a silence nearly as oppressive as the heavy smoke billowing softly from the kitchen's only light source; a large fire roaring at the far end of the massive chamber.  
  
The eight wizards and witches: Arthur and Molly Weasley, and their son Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin, "Mad-Eye" Moody, Nymphadora "Tonks," Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mundungus Fletcher had all been present during Harry's strange outburst. They all sat waiting, eyes downcast, for the one they could tell their troubles and receive comforting advice. The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Leader of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
WHOOSH  
  
Everyone looked towards the fire and watched in relief as Albus Dumbledore stepped from the jewel green flames, shaking loose ash and soot from his robes. He looked up at the troubled group twinkling blue eyes studying each of their solemn faces. Mrs. Weasley gave him a small smile before rising.  
  
"Would you like a cup of tea, Albus?"  
  
"Thank you Molly, but I can not stay long."  
  
Dumbledore sat in an empty chair at the end of the table and let out a weary sigh, nodding at the muffled and halfhearted greetings he received. At his right, sitting silently were Moody, Kingsley, Mundungus and Tonks. At his left sat the three Weasleys, concern clearly creasing their brows. Lupin sat separated from the others idly tracing the table's deeper cuts. His gaunt features were shadowed with a look of confused rejection. Dumbledore spoke softly after a few minutes of hesitation.  
  
"What has happened that has troubled so many? What has caused you to send for me in urgency?"  
  
No one replied. There were glances exchanged between the members on the right, Moody opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it. This was clearly a matter between those closest to Harry. Dumbledore noticed this and his wizened face turned to the others, questioning. Bill looked at his parents before speaking quietly to his old Headmaster.  
  
"I- we all went with the kids to the Platform today. And well- well... Harry has been actin' strange these past weeks. It wasn't nothin' bad; it was just strange. He'd be fine and normal mostly but then... He- he'd withdraw within himself for a bit and get this look in his eyes. It was kinda as if he was annoyed or something- impatient and restless. At first I thought he was just nervous 'bout You-Know-Who or even just anxious to get back to school..."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled a little brighter when Bill smiled at him, the young member's mind wandering to days when he had been younger and had waited longingly for the day back to the mystical paradise that was Hogwarts. Then Bill's smile faded as he went on.  
  
"... But at the platform, he said some things... I- we think there might be somethin' wrong."  
  
Dumbledore's wise gaze fell on Lupin's pained expression. He saw Moody's anger, Tonks, Mundungus and Kingsley's uncomfortable looks and the Weasley's worried confusion. He turned to Moody while keeping an eye on Lupin.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
The old wizard watched as Moody recounted the scene at the train station. Harry's anger, his hard cold laughter and the harsh words. Lupin flinched slightly when the scarred ex-Auror repeated the taunt.  
  
"I don't know what's gottin' into Potter but I'd put me money on somethin' dark."  
  
"It-It's all my fault, Albus."  
  
Lupin looked up his face streaked with tears. He shook slightly and more salty drops ran down his cheeks.  
  
"I- I was pushing him to hard. Trying to make him get over last year. Trying to make him forget. How could I be so stupid?"  
  
He hit the table in frustration.  
  
"Si-Sirius was like a second father to him, and he watched him die! Watched as he was murdered before his eyes, before our eyes! He is just a child. It's my fault Harry said what he did. He- He... I think he has turned Albus! It's all my fault! "  
  
Lupin covered his face with his hands and shook a harder. Mrs. Weasley went and sat next to him wrapping her arms around his small frame. She looked at the others a little teary-eyed. They all knew that Lupin had been closer to Sirius than anyone had.  
  
Dumbledore and the others looked away in respect until Lupin's quiet sobs had abated. He muttered a muffled thanks to Mrs. Weasley who let go but remained next to him.  
  
The headmaster rested his chin on his long fingers thoughtfully.  
  
Why had Harry acted so violently towards Remus?  
  
Was there something wrong?  
  
Something to do with Voldemort?  
  
Had Voldemort been able to turn Harry?  
  
Dumbledore stood abruptly at the thought, dismissing it forcefully. Voldemort could not have turned Harry. No this was just a normal reaction. A way to deal with the death of someone so dear, someone so close. He sat down again, smiling softly at the worried faces turned towards him; he had quite forgotten himself for a pondering moment.  
  
"I do and do not agree with you Remus. Harry has been through more than anyone I have ever known. He has suffered so much for so many at so young an age. In all honesty, I believe that is it, a good sign that Harry is so angry; it shows he has emotion. Harry has not been acting strangely for just this past month. Ever since the battle with Voldemort..."  
  
All but the Headmaster flinched slightly.  
  
"...And the death of Sirius, Harry has expressed much fury. But is it not only right that he should do so? By striking out at the ones he loves most Harry is trying to push away the pain he feels. Do not trouble yourselves. Harry will be fine, I am sure that his friends will be quite up to the task of cheering him up. Don't fret, Harry is just like his parents, he would die before ever siding with their murderer."  
  
The others looked relieved at his words.  
  
It would all turn out all right.  
  
Harry was the one who could save them all.  
  
He was their Savior, their Weapon, and their Hope.  
  
But as the Headmaster rose and called out cheerful goodbyes to the Order members, one man frowned doubtfully. Remus Lupin shivered slightly and murmured bitterly to himself after Dumbledore's figure had disappeared from the roaring flames.  
  
"No... No you did not see his eyes.."  
  
A vivid blue eye stopped its magical whirling to fix on the werewolf's shivering form, its owner deep in thought.  
  
~ The Hogwarts Express ~  
  
Harry sat alone in the last compartment on the train. The others were off somewhere, in either the prefect's compartment or saying hello to their peers. Harry did not really care at the moment, to busy trying to decide how to best gain Malfoy as a friend.  
  
The green-eyed boy ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He was confused and unsure about his plan. Not just regarding Malfoy but the others as well.  
  
What was he trying to prove really?  
  
Should he really show people the strange mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin that he was?  
  
Should he go back to being good-boy Harry?  
  
Could he keep hiding the Slytherin aspects of himself?  
  
No- No he was tired of being what everyone wanted him to be, tired of trying to fit into the role of Perfect-Harry-Potter.  
  
But how the Hell would he be able to convince Draco that he was through with being someone he wasn't.  
  
True, Harry was still a Gryffindor but he was also half Slytherin. Malfoy knew, he had recognized the potential in Harry before Harry even knew what it was.  
  
But Harry had sided with the first people he had met in the wizarding world without thought to what the other side would say.  
  
He had been prejudice towards someone because of their name, because of their family. He had done exactly what people did to him all the time, no wonder Draco had hated him.  
  
True, Lucius Malfoy had most likely been involved with the deaths of many good wizards and witches, but was his son really a Voldemort supporter?  
  
Harry had seen the hate filled fearful glances that Draco had given his dad when the older Malfoy's back was turned. He suspected that supporting the Dark Lord had been beaten into Draco, rather than a choice.  
  
Then there was the I-sent-your-father-to-prison thing... Might 'cause some problems for the possible friendship.  
  
Harry absentmindedly traced his lightning bolt-shaped scar, biting his lower lip in thought.  
  
Yep, he would have to go about this very carefully.  
  
He stood and stretched, watching with little interest as the green hills rolled on outside the compartment window. The door slid open behind him suddenly,  
  
"Ron? That you.."  
  
No, it wasn't Ron or Hermione, or any of the other Dumbledore's Army members. Nope it was the blonde haired icy blue-eyed boy he'd just be thinking of. Fate was a little pushy at times.  
  
"Hello Potter. Alone this time?"  
  
Draco smirked at the lone boy, who glanced warily at the huge thug looking boys behind him.  
  
Harry also realized that they all had their wands out expecting trouble. Harry's first instinct was to reach for his own wand and throw a storm of insults- not to mention hexes- at the three before him, but no, he remembered...  
  
He was not the Golden-Boy-Gryffindor any longer.  
  
"Ah, Malfoy I was wondering when you would show up?"  
  
He sat down calmly and pointed to the seat across from him politely.  
  
"Would you like to sit down? Or are you going to stand there for the remainder of the conversation?"  
  
To say that Malfoy was shocked would be an amusing understatement, in fact the utterly confused look on his face was rather amusing.  
  
"Wh-What are you going on about, Potter?"  
  
Malfoy sneered once his calm exterior was back in place. Harry smiled at his rival and again gestured towards the empty seat.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd be willing to rethink our rivalry with me?"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle - if humanly possible- looked even more stupefied than usual. Harry Potter wanted to talk to Malfoy, about the war between the two? Neither of the brutish boy's minds could grasp this amazing concept, instead they looked around for any possible threats to their leader.  
  
Malfoy himself looked as though he was waiting for someone to jump out and laugh at the joke. Harry sighed impatiently, it was getting darker outside and the others would probably burst in here at any moment. He smirked slightly.  
  
"Don't tell me the Prince of Slytherins is afraid of a conversation with the Boy-Who-Lived?"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle clenched their fists in anger at the Gryffindor's audacity to insult Malfoy. But Draco's cold eyes were narrowed in curiosity. Something interesting was unfolding here...  
  
"Grabbe, Goyle go back to our compartment and wait for me. If I'm not back before the train reaches the school come get me, with reinforcements." The two Slytherins stood dumbly for a moment before doing what Draco had ordered, they knew too well what happened when you crossed a Malfoy, even for something as insignificant as this.  
  
After the door had closed, Malfoy hesitated slightly before sitting across from a relaxed Harry. Harry reached inside his robes and drew out his wand, slowly, seeing the other boy tense. He laid it next to him and watched with approval as Draco did the same. It was a signal for a temporary cease-fire between the two.  
  
"Now what is going on with you Potter? Is this some sort of trick? Why are you acting so- so..."  
  
"Slytherin?"  
  
Draco raised his brows at Harry's seemingly innocent suggestion. But nodded in agreement. Harry was acting like a Slytherin, attempting to make a deal that would benefit both of them.  
  
"Yes. If I didn't know you were Dumbledore's Golden-Boy then I agree to `rethinking` this rivalry between us..."  
  
"You mean you won't even hear me out?"  
  
"Don't interrupt me Potter! As I was saying- I might consider this truce you obviously are trying to get from me IF I know what is going on in that scarred head of yours!"  
  
Draco sneered as Harry touched his fingertips to the scar that had made him so famous.  
  
Harry sighed, yep this was definitely gonna be tricky.  
  
"I can't tell you everything- yet. I am not trying to trick you or anything, though the thought is appealing- Damn! Why does this have to be so bloody difficult?"  
  
Harry frowned before looking Draco strait in his eyes determined to make this work.  
  
"I am sick of being The-Boy-Who-Lived. I am sick of putting on a smile when I wanna punch those idiots in the face. I am sick of having friends that are jealous of me- that doubt me. Tired of the pathetic whining that those bastards think is important. I hate the petty bullshit that they push on me, Harry Potter Fucking-Savior-Of-The-Wizarding-World. Voldemort's right there is no good or evil, only power and those to damn weak to seek it. The bastard was right, but I refuse to be the weapon everyone uses to get power. I refuse to serve, refuse to hide what I am, refuse to be Dumbledore's fucking bitch!"  
  
They both sat in stunned silence for a moment. Both realizing that Harry had shown a little more than he had wanted. Harry cursed himself and Malfoy watched him in suspicion.  
  
What was Potter's game?  
  
Was Harry truly serious?  
  
Or was he just acting?  
  
Some sort of spy for the Muggle loving Headmaster?  
  
Malfoy's blood boiled at the thought and a tension hung in the air.  
  
He was not like his father!  
  
He would not be so easily ensnared by either Potter or Dumbledore's traps.  
  
Harry sensed the anger in Draco and knew that if he said anything- anything- wrong everything would be ruined. He watched as Malfoy's eyes became hard and sharp sending a shiver down his spine.  
  
Harry knew then that there was much more to Draco than the egotistical snob, he showed the public. He watched the familiar smirk appear on the pureblood's face.  
  
"And what makes you think I would consider a friendship with you, if that is what you are asking for? You the sworn enemy of the Dark Lord. You the sworn enemy of the Slytherin house. You- Potter- who have disgraced the name of Malfoy repeatedly. You who is responsible for my father's imprisonment at Azkaban. You my archrival. Why turn to the one who would betray you to the Dark Lord the first chance he got?  
  
Harry turned away from the mocking fury of the blonde boy.  
  
Why indeed?  
  
"I- I cannot apologize for what happened to your father, Malfoy. I cannot apologize for being rivals with you. You who has hated me with an equal passion. I am not an enemy to the house of Slytherin- though I am a Gryffindor. And my business with Voldemort is my own, though I may someday tell you. As for why I chose to turn to you for an alliance I am not sure it's just- it's just you have always been truthful about who I am to you. You never hid the fact that you hated me or tried to win me over with any cheap tricks. I turned to you because I honestly trust you more than anyone. You are more of a friend to me than anyone is. You- you have always been there for me - even if it was in hatred. And for that I- I well... thanks."  
  
Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair nervously, not looking at the blue-eyed boy.  
  
Draco sat and stared at Harry in surprise. He had not expected that outcome. Strangely, Draco could not help but believe the fidgeting boy before him.  
  
I wonder what has happened to twist Potter into a friendship with me?  
  
Could there be more to this boy than what I see?  
  
Draco thought back to all the times he had secretly been impressed with Harry. All the times Harry seemed different from the others. When he had offered his hand to Harry the first time the Boy-Who-Lived had actually raised his hand a bit before uncertainty made him pause, swirling in the jade eyes shining behind his glasses.  
  
He remembered the cold rejection that had hurt him deeper than anyone knew. He had been so angry at Harry. How could the Muggle raised boy reject him, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco had hated Harry from that moment on because he had shown Draco a weakness within himself.  
  
Had made Draco question the value of his name, his fortune.  
  
So, now it came down to him, he held the power over Potter.  
  
What should he do?  
  
The Malfoy in him screamed to reject the boy as viscously as possible, but...  
  
No- No he was tired of doing what was expected of him.  
  
This friendship could prove to be a worthwhile experience.  
  
Besides he was to intrigued now, curious about who the real Harry Potter was.  
  
"I accept."  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief, he had been worried for a moment.  
  
"So how do you want to tell people, Draco? I can call you that right?"  
  
"It is my name Potter- I mean Harry. And whatever you do is fine, but I will not hang out at the Gryffindor table."  
  
"Ok if you won't then I will! In front of everyone! Make them all panic!"  
  
"You are acting awfully Slytherin... whatever just don't do anything foolish."  
  
"Me? Foolish? Why Draco why would you think Harry Golden-Boy Potter would do anything foolish?"  
  
"Probably because of the scheming look on your face, or because you always get me into trouble."  
  
"I do not! You are the one who always gets me into trouble."  
  
"Really? Name once."  
  
"Umm... HA! Norbert!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Hagrid's baby dragon. 'Cause of you-"  
  
"Don't try to pin that on me P-Harry! You and Granger were the idiots who forgot to use your invisibility cloak!"  
  
Draco smirked at the look of utter astonishment on Harry's face.  
  
"How- how do you know about my invisibility cloak?"  
  
"I'm not the only one who walks the halls at night. I just don't need an invisibility cloak to be seen."  
  
Harry blinked, that reminded him of what Dumbledore had said. There was more to Draco than met the eye. He certainly looked different- by God he was smiling!  
  
Draco also wondered at the easy camaraderie they had shifted to. It was so strange to be here teasing Harry as if they had been friends for years. It came so easily.  
  
"This is so..."  
  
SLAM  
  
The two rivals grabbed their wands and turned towards the compartment door simultaneously. Panting hard with looks of shocked concern plastered on their faces stood Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny.  
  
Harry ignored their looks and he turned to Draco again. Malfoy was back in full Slytherin mode. He met Harry's glance for a second before turning to smirk at the intruders. Things could be different between them but no one else was to know- yet.  
  
"Harry are you ok?"  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?"  
  
"Simple Weasel-boy I was insulting Potter."  
  
"Oh? Well were are your back-up thugs? We all know you need someone to back up your empty threats."  
  
"Empty threats? I have learned things that Granger hasn't even read about, and some things she has. I bet she could tell you that my threats are neither empty nor idle."  
  
Draco's face was cold again, a stone mask. Ron looked at Hermione and was surprised to see that she looked uneasy. She knew something the others did not. Whatever it was if she was worried so was he.  
  
"Whatever Malfoy..."  
  
"Ron just shut up!"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I'm sick of you guys treating me like I'm a little kid!"  
  
"I didn't.."  
  
"You are so dramatic all the time!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"You always start trouble with people! Can't you just lay off?!"  
  
"Now wait just a minute!"  
  
"You don't need to rush to my rescue every time someone YOU don't like is near ME!"  
  
"YEAH! Wonder where I learned the 'rescuing thing' from!"  
  
Hermione, Ginny and Neville gasped at Ron, who had quickly gone from beet red to a sickly pale.  
  
Draco's eyes widened at the remark and he turned to see Harry's reaction.  
  
Everyone knew who and what Ron had meant by that last stinging jest.  
  
Harry stood wide-eyed looking very much like a child that had been slapped by a loved one. His head lowered his raven hair shielding his eyes from view. They saw his hands clench as a tremor shook his body.  
  
After a moment, he raised his head and smirked with a contempt that rivaled Malfoy's best.  
  
"I see, Weasley"  
  
"Harry- Harry he didn't mean it you know he didn't.."  
  
"Quiet Mudblood! I didn't ask what you thought!"  
  
Draco's mouth dropped. He never would have though he would hear those words come from Harry's mouth.  
  
Hermione's hand flew to her mouth and a tear ran down her reddened cheek.  
  
Ginny and Neville both were at a loss for words. They had always looked up to Noble-Good-Guy-Harry. The Harry that faced them now was...scary.  
  
Ron however saw Hermione's tear and flipped. He could understand Harry hurting him for what he'd said, but Hermione?  
  
"How dare you! What the Hell is wrong with you Harry? How could you say something like that?"  
  
"How could I? How could I?"  
  
Harry laughed a cold hard laugh that sent shivers down all but Draco's back.  
  
"I'll say the same thing I said to the wolf..."  
  
Draco frowned, the wolf? Then it hit him..  
  
"Yes Weasley... Lupin... I will tell you all what I told those fools at the station. Spare me your petty concerns and your pathetic company. Now leave. I am not the only one who knows more dark arts than it would seem. Go now or you will regret it"  
  
The four Gryffindors retreated. Three of them pulling along a furious Ron. All were disturbed at the side of Harry they had just seen, the side of Harry that made them realize that every word of the threat he had uttered had been truthful.  
  
After they had left Harry smiled at a pleasantly surprised Draco, who smirked. Then they spent the rest of the trip planning how to shock the school with their newfound alliance.  
  
Before he left, Draco turned towards Harry hesitating slightly before speaking.  
  
" Just because we are friends doesn't mean I will take it easy on you when we compete. Especially Quiddich. Th-This is all so strange for me, I never thought I would forsake my family honor on a sudden whim. I know that we must keep secrets from each other until the time is right, but I just want you to know that I am glad you turned to me- I would have done the same to you."  
  
Draco smiled at the boy who smiled at him. Then he opened the door, Prince of Darkness attitude fully restored.  
  
"Potter."  
  
He smirked, ice blue eyes gleaming merrily. Harry stood and gave a mock bow.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
Draco allowed himself a small smile as Harry's laughter followed him down the corridor.  
  
~ The Headmasters Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ~  
  
Dumbledore sat silently at his desk lost in thought. He had a roughly half an hour to himself before the students arrived.  
  
The pictures crowding the walls of the chamber whispered amongst each other. They had rarely seen the Headmaster so deep in his thoughts. Even Fawkes noticed the strange weariness in Dumbledore's movements.  
  
He stared at some point on the opposite end of the room, occasionally bringing his wand tip to his temple and adding a milky white memory strand to a small stone basin. The Pensive, liquid swirls of his memories and thoughts.  
  
Harry will be fine.  
  
He is stronger than any of us can imagine.  
  
He just lost the closest thing he had to a parent, it is just grief.  
  
The war is at a temporary standstill.  
  
Each side recuperating and gathering forces for the last strike.  
  
Yes Harry would be ok.  
  
He would be.  
  
He had to be, for the sake of them all.  
  
*************  
  
A/N: Hey guys.... thanks for all the reviews so far.... you boost my inner Aelf's ego so much..._ err anyway I want to know if you guys have any suggestions regarding the way my plot is going. Am I doing ok ' cause this is my first ever HP fic and I wantta make it good for you!  
  
R/R pwease! 


	3. The ReSorting

Summary: Chapter 3 FINALLY! The re-sorting! You all knew it was coming. Arguments, introductions, and what the f-!  
  
Parings: Draco and Harry!!sizzle and of course the usual and painfully obvious 'Mione and Ron cough   
  
Ratings: R... this fic will be exceptionally angsty and dramatic. I am a hopeless romantic so there will be love scenes! But alas, I will try to break poor Harry and co with all sorts of evil things running through my head!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them and if I did well err... nevermind. No the goddess JKR owns the wonderful world of HP I am just a fan-girl toying with slightly OOC versions. But I will try to keep them as close as I can get to the originals.  
  
A/N: I haven't updated in almost a year! This is the first real fic I've written and I am coming back from a long break so tell me what you think. I have decided to have a re-sorting. I know, I know it is old but I want to do it. It all has a purpose.  
  
"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?"  
  
Evanescense  
  
This is who I am....... See the real me  
  
The Great Hall  
  
Harry sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table, arms crossed over his chest and looking completely bored. He had ridden a carriage with a couple of first years not trusting himself to being in the company of anyone who knew him. Ro-Weasley's words still hurt, no matter how hard he tried to shove the pain away.  
  
"Wonder where I learned the 'rescuing thing' from!"  
  
Oh Sirius...  
  
The black haired boy clenched his teeth in anger, at Ron and himself.  
  
It was foolish to get so worked up over that- that-  
  
A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Harry turned his head and felt his mouth fall open in surprise. When the reason for his distraction smirked he quickly shut it with a snap.  
  
Draco Malfoy was leaning against the end of the Gryffindor table.  
  
The Gryffindors went silent.  
  
"Well Potter, are you going to greet me properly, or are you waiting for an invitation?"  
  
Harry smothered his pleased smile quickly and smirked at the blonde.  
  
"I am so sorry Malfoy for not bowing to you with the proper reverence, allow me to make amends."  
  
Harry stood and mock bowed. Malfoy waved his hand in a dismissing manner.  
  
"Not nearly adequate, but it will do for now."  
  
His mannerisms were so much like his father Harry could not help but grin.  
  
"Thank you Master!"  
  
Malfoy choked slightly and bit his lip to muffle his laughter as Harry beamed up at him in mock adoration. Further down the table Ron stood his face red and fisted his hands. Hermione looked torn between laughter and anger, Harry's name calling still on her mind. The other tables, especially Slytherin and the head table, watched and murmured at the arch-rivals actions.  
  
A dark shadow towered over the two boys.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! As amusing as this conversation is, there is a sorting ceremony that has yet to begin, and we do not wait for anyone. Even celebrities."  
  
Harry and Draco froze. Then he smirked slyly. Doing his best impression of a house elf, Harry bowed with his arms strait out and palms face down.  
  
"Potter is not worthy! I is sorry most kind and powerful and masterful sirs! Potter is not worthy!"  
  
Malfoy couldn't help he, he threw back his heard and laughed. Snape's face went blank for a moment before sneering at the still bowing boy.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
He strode away with a final 'Sit down, Weasley.' Harry stopped and waited for Malfoy to stop laughing. By this time the rest of the hall was as noisy as ever, Snape's departure had cured them of their shock.  
  
"Merlin Potter, you are mad! But your method of distracting Snape was priceless."  
  
The doors of the hall opened as McGonagall led the first years to the sorting hat. Malfoy left with a smirk. Harry sat back down amid the angry, amused, and confused glances of his fellow Gryffindors. Dumbledore, he noticed, had been watching him from the moment he walked in the hall. Probably heard about the 'incident' at the platform. Sniveling cowards. Take a good look Dumbledore, see what you have done. Watch as your little schemes unravel at the hands of a boy. The hands of a broken idol.  
  
Harry felt a brief pang of guilt for his words towards Remus, but then he pushed the feeling aside. The hall quieted as the hat began to sing.  
  
"In times of old when I was new  
  
And Hogwarts barely started  
  
The Founders of our noble school  
  
Thought never to be parted:  
  
United by a common goal,  
  
They had the selfsame yearning  
  
To make the world's best magic school  
  
And pass along their learning.  
  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
  
The Four good friends decided  
  
And never did they dream that they  
  
Might someday be divided,  
  
For were there such friends anywhere  
  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
  
Unless it was the second pair  
  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
  
How could such friendships fail?  
  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
  
Intelligence is surest."  
  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
  
And treat them just the same."  
  
These differences caused little strife  
  
When first they came to light,  
  
For each of the four founders had  
  
A House in which they might  
  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
  
For instance, Slytherin  
  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
  
And only those of sharpest mind  
  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
  
While the bravest and the boldest  
  
Went to daring Gryffindor,  
  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
  
And taught them all she knew,  
  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
  
For several happy years,  
  
But the discord crept among us  
  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
  
Had once held up our school,  
  
Now turned upon each other and,  
  
Divided, sought to rule.  
  
And for a while it seemed the school  
  
Must meet an early end,  
  
What with dueling and with fighting  
  
And the clash of friend on friend  
  
And at last there came a morning  
  
When old Slytherin departed  
  
And though the fighting then died out  
  
He left us quite downhearted.  
  
And never since the founders four  
  
Were whittled down to three  
  
Have the Houses been united  
  
And they once were meant to be.  
  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
  
And you all know the score:  
  
I sort you into Houses  
  
Because that is what I'm for,  
  
But this year I'll go further,  
  
Listen closely to my song:  
  
Though condemned I am to split you  
  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
  
And must quarter every year  
  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
  
May not bring the end I fear.  
  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
  
The warning history shows,  
  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
  
From external, deadly foes  
  
And we must unite inside her  
  
Or we'll crumble from within I have told you, I have warned you... Let the sorting now begin"  
  
The older years at Hogwarts began to whisper hurriedly, and the staff looked at Dumbledore in confusion. Dumbledore himself just nodded for the sorting to proceed.  
  
That was the same song as the year before.  
  
McGonagall began to read the names from the list.  
  
"McDermott, Anthony."  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"O'Brian, Sarah."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The line of first years got smaller and smaller until the last name was called out.  
  
"Lowry, Elizabeth."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Suddenly three things happened at once. Dumbledore stood to address the students, McGonagall reached out to pick up the hat off the stool, and a disgruntled voice rang through the hall.  
  
"Now wait just a minute! Just a minute if you please! I am not finished, Headmaster!"  
  
Dumbledore paused and raised a silvery eyebrow, McGonagall jumped a bit in startled, and the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stared at the Sorting Hat in shock. Never in the history of the school had the sorting hat sorted students after the sorting ceremony was finished.  
  
"There are no more students to be sorted-"  
  
"I know Dumbledore, this is a re-sorting-"  
  
"A re-sorting? What do you-"  
  
"Don't interrupt me if you please! Humph. Now let's see, let's see. Ahh yes... Hermione Granger!"  
  
Hermione's eyes were as round as dinner plates. Ron was stuttering, his face red, shaking his head at the hat. Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear. She stumbled up to the stool and looked to the frozen McGonagall.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
McGonagall pressed her lips into a thin line and placed the hat upon Hermione's head.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The Gryffindors groaned at losing the smartest witch in the school to the brainy, and pleased, Ravenclaws. Ron was still shaking his head in disbelief. The hat was not finished.  
  
"Blaise Lacaze-Zambini!"  
  
Harry looked over at the Slytherin table as a boy stood up. He was olive skinned, lean, and had shoulder length black hair. Harry frowned slightly.  
  
Wasn't his last name just Zambini?  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The Zambini boy walked over to the Ravenclaw table quickly. Harry noticed the silent communication between Zambini and Malfoy. Then they both looked to Snape, who nodded. Hmmm... Slytherin sigh language. But still the hat was not finished.  
  
"Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry almost smiled; of course he would be re-sorted. He strolled up to the front of the hall giving Malfoy, Snape, and Dumbledore each a wink. Malfoy and Snape raised an eyebrow at his wink while Dumbledore's eyes widened.  
  
Yes, you know what it will do.  
  
McGonagall placed the hat on his head.  
  
"I suppose you know why you are here?"  
  
"Yes, and I know what will be."  
  
"You are darker that is true. You need them to win this war Mr. Potter. You will understand in time."  
  
"Do you get paid to be this vague?"  
  
"Leave the sarcasm to the Slytherins, Potter."  
  
Harry laughed at the hat's teasing.  
  
"Just sort me already! Bloody Hat!"  
  
"Such insolence must be..."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The hall was silent. All of them were thinking the same thing...Harry Potter, a Slytherin? Smirking, Harry took off the hat and walked over to the Slytherin table. He stood behind Draco and spoke in a haughty demeaning voice.  
  
"Well Malfoy, are you going to greet me properly, or are you waiting for an invitation?"  
  
Draco looked him up and down.  
  
"I will when you can come up with your own insults."  
  
Harry sat down amongst the Slytherin's laughter. The black haired boy crossed his arms and glared at the blonde.  
  
"Git."  
  
"Savior."  
  
"Arse kisser."  
  
"Ohhh, real original Potter."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The dinner appeared on the tables as the feast began. The confusion was forgotten as hungry bellies were filled. Harry's Slytherin side was satisfied, for the moment, with being in the presence of its own kind.  
  
I won't be your Golden Boy anymore. I can't. I can't be something like that any longer. No more running and hiding. No more wasting time. I will be strong. I will gain power. I will face Voldemort.  
  
I will win.  
  
Read and Review Please!  
  
I know this is a little different from the other chapter, and shorter, but I am trying to get back into the mood of the fic. It is harder than you'd think. I try to be angsty and can't resist the humor. Bad humor too! 


	4. MOVING

I AM SO SORRY…

I am moving both of my stories to my other username stolendreamer (link is in my profile) because I am also going to edit and rewrite some chapters.

I want to thank all of the people who have reviewed my fics. I WILL repost both stories within the next month AND add a new chapter (maybe more) to both.

In order to tempt you to keep reading the soon-to-be-redone version of "This Is Who I Am… See The Real Me" I will give you a teaser of another fic I wrote while writing TIWIA-STRM. It is not Harry/Draco because I wanted to finish this H/D before I did another, but it is in the family- kinda.

This is a Lucius/Harry fic I have been writing. It is a bit darker than most of what I've written, though See The Real Me might get darker as well. Anyway this is a bit of one of the later chapters. It has a bit of Harry/Draco in it but it is more of revenge… well hope you like it.

May I present: a hint of "Thank You Draco"…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((SD)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Harry was right about sleeping in Binn's class, everyone seemed to nod off. The black haired boy noticed, with some amusement, that even Hermione had surrendered to the glazed eyes of boredom.

After waking from their stupor the Gryffindors headed down to the dungeons for double Potions. There was a subtle tension in the air as this was the first class after the Incident as the seventh years called it.

Of course most were shocked by Malfoy's detention rather than Harry's injury. It was a usual occurrence to be splattered with a potion when Neville Longbottom was brewing in the same room as Professor Snape.

Unfortunately a few too many had heard just what kind of potion Harry had been covered in, and seeing how his eyes were open, many wondered just who was lucky enough to bag the Boy-Who-Lived.

If only they knew, Harry though bitterly.

Speaking of which…

Draco Malfoy had arrived.

And since the arrogant prick strutted just as he pleased, Harry had the strongest suspicion the Littlest-Malfoy-Who-Smirked hadn't a clue as to what had happened after potions last Friday.

"So Potter, who'd you find to bond with you? Was it the Mudblood or the Weasel? Of course you'd probably have to pay someone to go through with it."

Most of the Slytherins behind Malfoy laughed. Quickly Harry noticed a few who didn't and stored away the information for later use.

The Gryffindors behind Harry jeered in response and Ron tried to step forward, but Hermione pulled him back.

The hall grew silent as Harry stepped towards Malfoy with an uncharacteristically Slytherin smirk.

Harry leaned into the taller boy and felt him stiffen in surprise. With his eyes on some of the Slytherins he had noticed before, Harry stopped with his lips next to Malfoy's ear and not two inches between their Quiddich honed bodies.

"Potter what are you-"

Malfoy stopped speaking when Harry's warm, whispered breaths hit the sensitive flesh of his ear.

"Malfoy I wonder… Have you spoken to your father recently?"

Harry leaned back a bit and smiled at the young blonde's slightly flushed cheeks and narrowed eyes.

"What-?"

"What is going on Potter?"

Severus Snape had arrived.

Harry looked up innocently at his potion's professor. He noticed that Malfoy hadn't moved away. His inner Slytherin smirked at the opportunity and he felt the pressure in his mind increase at his thoughts.

Perfect.

Harry raised a hand to thread his fingers through Draco Malfoy's hair before leaning close and pressing his lips to the blonde's. Startled Malfoy opened his mouth which was just what Harry wanted. A quick agile tongue swept across and between the pure blooded wizards lips, a teasing imitation of carnality.

At Malfoy's reluctant moan Harry pulled back. The flush had deepened on the pale boy's cheeks and his grey-blue eyes were hooded in obvious arousal.

"See you in class, Malfoy."

The Gryffindor nodded at Snape whose only evidence of shock was a slight widening of his dark eyes.

With a pleased, and rare, bounce in his step Harry strolled through the classroom door.

There was a long silence. Then…

"What are you waiting for? Get inside!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((SD))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Just a taste eh? Anyway I want to thank you for your reviews and your patience.

I will make this fic even better than it was.

Until then,

Luna Aelf Writer a.k.a. StolenDreamer


End file.
